


911

by Shayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек комфортит Стайлза после того, как он увидел убийство своего механика.<br/>(написано на Teen Wolf kink, заявка DS-11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	911

Стайлз никак не может забыть, как лежал на полу, парализованный ядом проклятой твари от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев ног, и слушал предсмертные крики собственного механика, с которым разговаривал до этого какую-то минуту назад. Внутри все переворачивалось: от ужаса, от отвращения и от бессилия, от невозможности двинуться – он мог только моргать, только дышать и только слышать частные удары своего спятившего сердца, гоняющего пропитанную страхом кровь по жилам. Стайлз приказывал своему телу двинуться, он умолял его об этом, он верил в дурацкое, но такое нужное чудо, что его собственная воля окажется сильнее, чем яд, и он сможет дотянуться до телефона и набрать на нем три цифры. Он верил, так отчаянно и так горячо, что смог вопреки всему. Но крики стихли, и Стайлз знал, что это означает – он опоздал.

Стайлза трясет не от того, что на его глазах убили человека. Его трясет потому, что он не сумел его спасти. В его голове тысячи, миллионы «если»: что нужно было сделать, как поступить, чтобы этого не допустить, чтобы успеть. Стайлз ощущает себя виноватым в том, что не вызвал полицию раньше, что не отвлек тварь, что не обнаружил ее до этого и еще по такой куче причин, что его вины хватит на маленькую армию. Поэтому Стайлз сворачивается на своей кровати в полной темноте и тишине и пытается дышать – хотя бы через раз, потому что иначе просто давится воздухом. Как с этим справляться, он не знает.

Зато знает Дерек. У него-то столько потерь, что Стайлз не понимает, как он еще не сошел с ума. Наверное, выработал какую-то методику, и стоит спросить у него, что делать. Но Стайлз молчит. Он не может вымолвить ни слова, когда его окно открывается, и в его комнате появляется приснопамятный Альфа. Стайлз не двигается и почти не дышит - может, так сойдет за спящего. Или Дерек поймет, что Стайлз не расположен вести светские беседы, и провалит восвояси.

Стайлз ненавидит тишину. Когда тихо, ему кажется, что он не существует, что жизнь замерла, поэтому всегда старается заполнить пространство словами в качестве доказательства того, что он есть. Это у него началось после смерти мамы: когда дом был настолько погружен в тишину, что казалось, будто закопали их всех, а не только ее. 

Но сегодня Стайлз молчит, потому что не может говорить и не хочет даже существовать, ведь его вина слишком сильна. Сегодня он притворяется спящим, потому что заговорить – это значит признать, что ты есть, что ты облажался и что не можешь ничего изменить. Именно в таком порядке. И плевать, что все вокруг считали, что Стайлз и так совершил невозможное, он ведь мог больше!

Дерек некоторое время смотрит на свернувшегося на кровати Стайлза. Он наблюдает за ним, стоя в темноте, и молчит. Хотя, это же Дерек. Вот если бы он сейчас заговорил, Стайлз бы решил, что окончательно рехнулся. Потом Дерек вздыхает и присаживается на край кровати. Его руки подхватывают Стайлза и перетаскивают на себя. Стайлз что-то протестующе стонет, не понимая, что происходит, он ощущает себя тряпичной куклой, у которой даже голова не держится, болтается из стороны в сторону, но сил, чтобы двинуться, у него нет. Это так странно, когда половина его туловища оказывается на Дереке, когда голова Стайлза оказывается на его груди, а Дерек одной рукой обвивает его талию, а другой – придерживает за шею. Стайлзу кажется, что это неправильно, он пытается двинуться, но чувствует, как напрягается при этом Дерек, совершенно точно давая этим понять, что не отпустит.  
Стайлз никогда не был к нему так близко. Конечно, Дерек прижимал его к стенке, но тогда это была угроза. Тогда Дерек пытался напугать, заставить сделать что-то. Сейчас все не так. Сейчас своей близостью Дерек дарит ему защиту и дает поддержку. Может, он делает это по-своему, но Стайлз чувствует, что это они. Это так дико и странно, и кажется настолько незаслуженным, что Стайлз снова начинает давиться воздухом, потому что его вина превратилась в воду и заполнила его легкие. Дерек же притискивает Стайлза к себе чуть сильнее, а потом тихо и немного хрипло произносит:

\- Дыши вместе со мной, Стайлз.

Ухо Стайлза приложено к груди Дерека. Он чувствует, как медленно она вздымается – Дерек дышит глубоко, уверено и спокойно. Точно так же бьется его сердце, а не заходится, как у пойманной птицы. Стайлз не верит, что это подействует, групповая дыхательная гимнастика сейчас кажется смехотворной и неуместной, но он пытается. Он сосредотачивается на дыхании, ловит Дерека на выдохе и уже вдыхает вместе с ним.

Это странно умиротворяет и объединяет. Это кажется чем-то даже более интимным, чем тот же поцелуй: сейчас они дышат воздухом, одним на двоих. Со Стайлзом никогда такого не случалось ранее. Когда его сердце успокаивается, а дыхание выравнивается, Стайлз ощущает настоящую духовную близость. И это страшно и хорошо одновременно, потому что Дерек испытывает те же чувства, что и Стайлз. Он понимает, и чувство одиночества, которое грызло его внутри все это время, ослабевает.

На какой-то миг тишина становится вовсе густой. Они ничего не говорят, только дышат в унисон, Стайлз полулежит на Дереке, почти убаюканный его теплом, ритмом его сердца и глубоким, уверенным дыханием. И тогда Стайлз делает еще один вдох, а потом приподнимает голову. Он смотрит в лицо Хейла. В темноте он не может рассмотреть много, но видит, что его глаза закрыты, но когда Дерек ощущает взгляд Стайлза на себе, он их приоткрывает, смотрит лениво и немного вопросительно.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз. Его голос разрезает тишину, возвещая тем самым о том, что Стайлз только что снова разрешил себе быть.

Дерек ничего не отвечает, только едва заметно приподнимает уголки губ, а Стайлз снова кладет голову на грудь Дереку и пытается запомнить ритм его дыхания. Когда ему будет плохо в следующий раз, он его обязательно вспомнит.


End file.
